vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monica Pinkston
] Summary Monica Pinkston is a former D-Class test subject who was exposed to fluids produced at the site of an SCP-3396 infection. When she was exposed to the anomaly, she claimed "I understand firepower", before suddenly commencing a largescale containment breach, gaining the ability to transform her body into weapons and generate them at will. Nearly taking apart the entire site while escaping, she would break from the clutches of the Foundation, before allying herself with other SCP-3387-01 instances that were beginning to multiply as a result of the entity's influence spreading over the Earth. Months, even possibly years later, she would found a coalition of -01 instances stationed in the remains of Las Vegas, which was directly in combat with the remains of the Foundation. She was described as the most powerful of the entire group, and regularly defeated even some of the more formidable -01 instances that had gone rogue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher, High 7-C with The Showstopper | At least 4-A, possibly High 3-A Name: Monica Pinkston, D-77777, Lucky Sevens, Queen of Spades, the Baroness of Old Vegas Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female | Inapplicable Age: 28 | Unknown Classification: SCP-3397-01 instance, altered human, former D-Class Personnel | Ascended -01 instance Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Weapon Mastery, Transmutation (Of her own weapons), Weapon Creation and Transformation (Can turn any part of her body into a firearm or explosive. This also includes summoning weapons), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Can live off of the magical energy provided by THRIVE alone), Regeneration (High-Mid, likely Low-High), Some degree of Power Nullification with The Showstopper (Harmed a -01 instance who shielded themselves in an orb shifted her missiles "out of reality"), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Information and Technology Absorption, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Heat Manipulation, Magic and Resistance to it (The Serpent's Hand claimed a number of her organs fuel her with magic and have an 'impenetrable' set of wards. Wasn't affected by various magical weapons meant to kill her), Power Bestowal through Biological Manipulation (Can spread the 3387 infection to others through contact) |-|Post-Ascension= All previous abilities enhanced by an extremely high degree (Possibly to an infinite degree), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 3), Limited Reality Warping (To an unknown degree. Claimed to have ascended beyond the laws of physics), True Flight, Eidetic Memory, likely Cosmic Awareness (Granted through 3396, which made her aware of universal phenomena such as the hidden cosmic anomalies targeting the earth, as well as the nature of the Foundation) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Casually generated one hundred and twenty surface to surface missiles at once, claimed to be able to vaporize a containment site and destroyed large portions of it in her breach. She can summon Cruise Missiles), likely higher (Described as one of the most powerful -01 instances. Other instances included a living mountain range, and her entire arsenal was described as consisting of millions of missiles and energy weapons), Large Town level with The Showstopper (Calls a cannon large enough to block out the sun from orbit, which had beamed down a laser strong enough to vaporize everything in its path) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Capable of casually reducing light years of space into elementary particles, and vaporizing star systems), possibly High Universe level (Said repeatedly that her core contained infinite power and weapons "in every sense of the word". Described as "endlessly destructive") Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a -01 instance that could react to and absorb over a hundred surface to surface missiles at once) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Ascended into orbit in a relatively short amount of time, and is capable of interstellar flight, although her exact speed is unknown) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Could lift her arms after they had been transformed into six missile launchers) | Much higher Striking Strength: At least Town level | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly High Universal Durability: At least Town level (Took attacks from similarly powered anomalies, which had caused this. Capable of withstanding the explosions of her own attacks and likely survived the magical equivalent of global nuclear bombardment), likely higher (Bathed in residual energy from the Showstopper without taking any damage. Described as invulnerable by other -01 instances), regeneration makes her hard to kill | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Universe level (Her armor was also described as infinite, "in every sense of the word") Stamina: Very High (Had no trouble creating hundreds of high-level explosives, as well as a laser that could have disintegrated an entire containment site. However, summoning The Showstopper drains her stamina greatly) | Endless (Her generators were described as capable of running for eternity) Range: Dozens of meters with most firearm transformations, hundreds of meters with energy weapons, several kilometres with missiles, thousands of kilometres with The Showstopper | Interstellar Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Is able to utilize her abilities extensively, and had knowledge about her condition, powers, and how to use them effectively imparted to her when she was introduced to the 3396 fluid. Is the leader of a group of other -01 instances occupying Las Vegas, and regularly combats the Foundation | Supergenius (Absorbed the collective intelligence of the entire internet, and lost her ability to forget information. All ascended -01 instances received a considerable boost in intelligence and scope of knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: Using Showstopper leaves her drained and exhausted for a time. Her powers are dependent on 3896 intersecting with the universe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Creation and Manipulation:' Monica has full control of her body in regards to transforming it into various weapons, due to abilities given to her via exposure to SCP-3396. This is broadly called "firepower", and ranges anywhere from transforming her arms into missile launchers or laser cannons, to her body repeatedly exploding into pieces and reforming in response to receiving damage. She is yet to demonstrate fatigue while using any of these abilities (except for the Showstopper), although it was explained there is some sort of limit on the number she can pull out at once. Using the Showstopper causes her to be almost entirely depleted of energy. *'The Showstopper:' Monica can summon an orbital cannon large enough to block out the sun from low-Earth orbit, which beams down a blast of energy strong enough to vaporize a column of matter down to the surface of the earth, including a -01 instance. It is described as a 'divine' weapon, and it was able to somehow negate the abilities of a -01 instance she was fighting that had moved missiles she had previously fired "out of reality". *'Ascension': After the Foundation had attacked the Earth with the magical equivalent of worldwide Nuclear Bombardment, SCP-3396 rose from the surface of the earth as a moon-sized sphere of light, and a wave of energy washed over Monica and all other -01 instances, "ascending" them to a higher level of existence. For Monica, this infinitely increased the scope and power of her abilities, while for lesser instances this turned them into living planets, islands, and moons. She received a level of greater understanding of the universe and lost her humanity as a result. Key: Base (Post-Apotheosis) | Post-Ascension Others Notable Victories: Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's Profile (Note: This was Base Monica and Full Maiden Cinder, and Speed was Equalized) Yu Narukami (Persona) Yu's Profile (Note: Persona 4 Yu and Base Monica were used) Notable Losses: Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Verse) Homura's Profile (Note: Magical Girl Homura and Base Monica were used. Speed Was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Tart (Puella Magi Verse) Tart's Profile (Note: High 3-A versions of both used. Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Body Control Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3